


let's call a heart a heart

by kyouyaed



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward confessions, i dont really know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: Aiden comes to a startling revelation about his feelings, and he could have definitely handled it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song of the same name by Billie Holiday
> 
> i wrote this... honestly almost 2 years ago, but kept it privately in my google docs. lately i've been revisiting my old stuff and decided to post this one! i had a lot of fun writing this, and JordiAiden is my ultimate wd1 otp! i mean i ship a lot of things, but this... is my big one. idk where this fits in the game timeline, it's just smth cute i wanted to write ^^
> 
> all errors are my own. please enjoy!!

One day, it just clicked. And not in a casual, easy to handle way. It clicked in that way that had Clara asking if he was okay and T-Bone asking if Aiden hurt himself hitting the corner of the desk like he did. It clicked and, when it did, Aiden was completely furious. At himself, mostly, for letting this happen. Aiden slammed his hand down on the desk again before shooting to his feet.

"Aiden?!" Clara shouted in alarm, jumping to her feet as well.

Taking a deep breath, the vigilante managed to say, "I'm fine, Clara. I have... Something that needs my attention."

"All angry an' shit?" T-Bone chimed in with his usual confident yet condescending tone.

Aiden tensed briefly and then he forced himself to relax. He was angry, but T-Bone was right. He needed to calm down. "I'll calm down in the car."

He could hear T-Bone snort and he could hear the sneer in the older man's voice when he next spoke. "Hope you got a Percocet or two in there, Aiden. You ain't gettin' calm by driving."

Clara spoke up again, not giving Aiden a chance to defend himself. "Do you really need to go like this? We can hack whatever it is you need."

She sounded so earnest, so ready to help him. Aiden sagged his shoulders and shook his head slowly, looking at the concerned woman beside him. She was frowning so deeply that Aiden's chest ached. Clara reminded him so much of Nicky. Her fiery attitude, her brains, the way she worried about him like that.

"I need..." Aiden paused to pick his words carefully. "To do this in person."

Her response was quick. "Then take us with you, Aiden."

His stomach dropped. Because it clicked and Aiden wasn't sure what he would do and he didn't need Clara or T-Bone to see him inevitably lose control. But Clara looked at him like that, so genuinely filled with worry. How could he let her down easy?

"Someone needs to guard the bunker," was his weak reply. He resisted a groan when T-Bone cracked his knuckles and began typing quickly. Within seconds, the wall of monitors flashed that the computer was shutting down.

Aiden gave the older hacker a glare that was returned with a grin. "There," T-Bone chirped. "Now we can go. It's encrypted. I can decrypt everything when we get back."

Cynically, Aiden wondered if he would come back with them right away. Part of him wanted to snap that at the hackers, and the rest of him knew that would only make the situation worse. Instead, he only sighed. Today just wasn't his day. With his luck, he would end up being carted back to the Bunker sporting at least a broken nose. The vigilante didn't like the idea, but as long as he got this nipped in the bud and got home alive he would settle.

Clara's voice pulled him back to reality. "We can take my car." He smiled weakly and let her lead him to the stairs and into the shipping container.

T-Bone activated the container's crane and they were off. Aiden was out of the container first and he made a beeline for Clara's car, only stopping to be handed the keys. Clara and Ray crammed into the front seat and Aiden started the car and pulled out his phone.

He found the name he wanted and hit dial, shifting the car into reverse as the phone rang.

"Pearce!" Aiden's chest tightened and he backed the car out before shifting into drive and speeding off.

"Where are you?" Aiden demanded, ignoring Clara shouting his name when he took the bridge with ferocious speed.

"Burger King," came the confused reply. "What are you doing, Pearce?"

Aiden, instead of answering, asked the fixer, "Which one?" He swerved onto the street and gritted his teeth as the car slid a ways out before righting itself and speeding off with a little coaxing of Aiden's foot.

"Uh, the big one in Parker Square. You know, the one that’s a twenty minute walk from the cemetery." Aiden grunted in acknowledgment and ended the call, definitely making an unsafe turn onto the highway.

Clara was tense next to him and Aiden felt a pang of guilt. He'd no doubt have to let her drive them back to the Bunker, future injuries notwithstanding. He should have stopped to explain to both Clara and T-Bone what was going on, but could you really blame him for not stopping? His world shifted in a matter of seconds. His perception changed from blissfully ignorant to decidedly unhappy and yet knowledgeable. Aiden gritted his teeth and dropped his phone onto Clara’s lap to use the handbrake as he took a corner a little too roughly.

The smell of burnt rubber invaded the car and Aiden wrinkled his nose, shifting his foot from the gas to the brake and jerking the steering wheel a bit to swerve around a line of cars at a stop sign. Clara inhaled sharply as Aiden shifted his foot again to speed through the four way stop. There was definitely no way she was letting him drive back.

He reached for his phone and barely glanced at it before hacking into the traffic lights, zooming through just before anyone could hit them. And just like that, they were in Parker Square and Aiden could get them to the big Burger King in no time. He tried not to think about the memories attached to that particular Burger King; it hurt too much. In an effort to distract himself, Aiden shifted his body so he was sitting upright instead of slouching. As a result, his foot pressed down on the gas until the pedal was to the floor. He took a corner sharply and Clara gripped his knee as he did so. Aiden glanced at the hacker, feeling faintly apologetic.

“Almost there,” he muttered, more for Clara and T-Bone’s sake than his own. Or maybe he was trying to reassure himself. This would all be over very quickly and they could just go back to the Bunker where Aiden could lick his wounds and his pride. Just a bit further. He eased up on the gas when he saw the stoplight that was the turn to the fast food chain and he switched to easing on the brakes. Aiden flicked on the turn signal of the car as it slid to a stop at the stoplight. “This won’t take too long.”

He felt both of his friends’ gazes on him and made an effort to focus on the road. He hit the gas when the turn light turned green and flipped onto the next street before flipping quickly into the Burger King parking lot. He slid the car into the first parking spot he could and quickly shut it off. Aiden tugged the key out of the ignition and quickly handed it off to Clara before climbing out of the car. The woman slid out after him and he watched T-Bone slide out the passenger side door.

“Mind tellin’ us what the _hell_ is going on, Aiden?” T-Bone snapped, shutting the door as he spoke. Aiden only shook his head. He couldn’t tell them first. T-Bone stared at him for a beat and sighed in irritation, shaking his head.

Aiden glanced at Clara and, when she showed no signs of speaking, turned to head inside. The walk from the car to the door was less than a minute, but it dragged on to Aiden. Less than a minute was too long. It was putting off the inevitable.

The trio stepped inside the Burger King and Aiden immediately cast his gaze around. He quickly zeroed in on the man in question, not that it was hard. Jordi Chin stuck out like a sore thumb in Burger King. Why did that man insist on wearing suits? Didn’t he own anything else? Aiden felt that Jordi would look just as good in some jeans and a leather jacket. Shit. He did _not_ just think that. Aiden resisted a groan and he set off toward the fixer. As Aiden and his hackers neared the fixer, Jordi perked up.

“Pearce!” he exclaimed when Aiden reached his table. He stood up and grinned at the vigilante. “What’s going on, man?”

Aiden blinked and tipped his head to the side, taking in Jordi’s face. His prominent nose, the mole, the ridiculously attractive facial hair, the broad smile, the glint in his eye that was both eager and evil. And then Aiden sighed.

“Jordi,” he began roughly. Jordi nodded intently, still grinning, like Aiden had begun to recite the Gettysburg Address from memory. So Aiden did the only thing he knew how to do; he punched Jordi Chin in the nose.

Behind Aiden, T-Bone whistled and Clara shouted his name in that tone that said she was both in shock and annoyed with him. Clara was so like Nicky. Nicky would have turned him around and slapped him by now, though. In front of him, Jordi was holding his nose with his eyes jammed shut.

“Pearce,” he groaned, slapping his free hand down on the table. “What the fuck what that for?” And while his voice was nasally, Aiden found himself still completely fucking _smitten_ with the fixer.

“Yeah, Aiden,” T-Bone chimed in. “You drive us out here like a goddamn psychopath just to punch your boyfriend in the nose?”

Aiden couldn’t even be annoyed at the comment. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he said simply.

T-Bone didn’t miss a beat. “Bull _shit_ , boy. He ain’t your boyfriend and I can’t hold my damn liquor.”

Aiden didn’t get a chance to answer because Jordi opened his eyes and fixed them straight onto Aiden’s. “Boyfriend?” he almost cooed. “Is that how you think of me, Pearce? That’s so sweet. Punching your boyfriend in the nose is so romantic!” Aiden clenched his fists at his sides and Jordi glanced down at them again. In an easy motion, Jordi dropped his hand from his face and moved so he was pressed flush against Aiden, Aiden’s wrists held tight in Jordi’s hands. The fixer smiled and the blood from his nose made him look manic and that _still_ wasn’t enough for the fluttering in Aiden’s stomach caused by the physical contact to go away. “You’re not going to hit me again, are you?”

“I want to,” Aiden ground out, closing his eyes. Mostly so he didn’t have to look Jordi in the eye, really, but it helped to calm him down as well.

Jordi chuckled and his breath hit Aiden’s face and his heartbeat sped up. “Or you _could_ kiss me like a normal person.” Aiden’s eyes snapped open at the comment and Jordi grinned wider. “But since when have _you_ been _normal_?”

“Don’t you _dare_ -” he began, only to be cut off with a very damp, sticky kiss that left his lips tasting like blood and Jordi. His eyes slid closed and, despite his brief moment of protest, he leaned into the fixer, letting Jordi kiss him and smear blood all over his face. Too soon, really too soon or possibly too late, Jordi broke the kiss and leaned his head back. He let one of Aiden’s wrists go and brought his hand up to cup Aiden’s cheek.

The pair stared at each other for too long. Much too long, because Aiden’s heart swelled and his stomach clenched and he was sure that the expression on his face was so far from menacing or even remotely bad, which definitely meant Jordi had broken his walls down for much too long.

“Was that so hard?” Jordi finally asked, breaking their quiet. Aiden glared at him and Jordi laughed, patting Aiden’s cheek a couple of times. “My poor vigilante. Too proud to kiss me, too proud to say he liked it. What am I going to do with you?” Aiden only continued to glare at him.

A throat clearing behind them suddenly reminded Aiden that he had just _punched Jordi Chin_ in the middle of a Burger King and that he had just been _kissed by Jordi Chin_ in the middle of that same Burger King and then he was made acutely aware of the fact that the lower part of his face had blood smeared all over it. His eyes closed, this time in exhaustion at the mess he’d just made.

“Great,” T-Bone drawled. “We came out here so you could kiss your boyfriend!”

And then Clara mused aloud, “I think they _just_ became boyfriends, T-Bone. We just witnessed the blossoming of a relationship.”

Aiden couldn’t help the soft chuckle that slipped out and bounced off of Jordi’s face and he let a small smile take over his face. Without even opening his eyes, he could tell Jordi was grinning like an idiot. As if Jordi didn’t always grin like an idiot (he didn’t, but admitting that would be admitting that Aiden had always catalogued Jordi’s smiles).

“You couldn’t just say ‘I love you’ like a normal person, could you Pearce?” Jordi wondered and Aiden opened his eyes to just stare at Jordi.

“I think punching you in the nose got my point across,” the vigilante said, amusement thick in his voice. “You _did_ kiss me after I broke your nose.” And then he said, “Shit! I broke your nose!”

Behind them, Clara sighed. “Boys,” she muttered loudly, like it was supposed to be a secret but like everyone needed to know how she felt. “Come on, then. _I’m_ driving us to the hospital, not you, Aiden.”

Aiden stepped back from Jordi, wriggling his hand from Jordi’s grip only to hook their hands together. “Fair enough,” he muttered, shooting Clara a look of gratitude. Next to Clara, T-Bone let out a loud groan and shook his head.

“Surrounded by children,” T-Bone complained. “I need a drink for the road.” Clara glared after him as he stormed to the line. Beside her, Aiden rolled his eyes and Jordi grinned through the blood dripping down his face. “Children,” T-Bone muttered, glaring at the person in front of him in the line.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this is: the one where aiden confesses his love to jordi by breaking jordi's nose
> 
> also feel free to let me know what you thought of this, either in the comments or on [tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/)! feel free to hmu just if you want to talk about the wd series in general, too ^^


End file.
